


Frozen

by EvilMaknae187



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, hakyeon is a stubborn brat, i dunno, maybe the sex helps, taekwoon likes helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMaknae187/pseuds/EvilMaknae187
Summary: Hakyeon was an Alpha, but turned out to be an Omega and this should never have happened. OrHakyeon is mislabeled as an Alpha, goes into Heat and Taekwoon "helps him out."





	

Hakyeon was no stranger to fear, and neither was he a stranger to anger. However, the warmth and heat that cascaded over him in blindingly sharp waves was new to him, and it caused his breath to come short in his lungs and his vision to blur and his footsteps to meander through the dorm, seeking for a place for him to lay down that would protect him from this blinding heat.  
He was furious, furious that he could not control what was taking over him so suddenly, furious that he hadn’t seen it coming, furious that he was an Omega, and furious that he could find not a single shred of relief from the warmth that crawled under his skin and caused him to search out Taekwoon nervously. He was terrified, though, terrified that Taekwoon would reject him when he found out that his friend was an Omega, terrified that the rest of the group would fall apart upon discovering that their fearless leader was an unfortunate member of the so-called “weakest” gender, and he was terrified that he would never find any escape from the heat that began mounting to levels so intense in their fury that they were becoming painful to experience.  
Hongbin walked out of his room into the kitchen, and stopped upon seeing Hakyeon slumped on the floor, cheek against the cool tile, panting so harshly that it sounded painful.  
“Hyung?” He called, crouching beside the elder, laying a thin, cool hand on Hakyeon’s forehead. Hakyeon nearly whimpered, pressing up into the comforting touch of the younger boy’s hand. No, not boy. Hongbin was a man now, filled out, no ounce of baby fat clinging to his body, and his voice was lower. Hakyeon could not stop himself; he rose to his knees, throwing his arms around Hongbin’s neck, burying his nose against the younger man’s skin, then huffing disappointedly when Hongbin’s scent wasn’t strong enough to pass as a Dominant Alpha, and therefore the younger man was not enough to take care of the warmth that drove Hakyeon away from Hongbin’s warm body onto the balcony where it was colder than necessary, the winter wind whipping woefully across Hakyeon’s face, stirring strands of his hair into his eyes.  
The bitter cold only eased the warmth on the surface, Hakyeon found out within a few minutes, and then, he was dismayed and growing frustrated when he began shivering with cold, though a fire was lit under his skin, causing him to sweat, and then shiver again as the wind crashed over him.  
A knock on the glass door that lead out to the balcony had Hakyeon whipping around, his arms tight around his torso, eyes wide and expectant. He longed for Taekwoon, longed for the sharp, Alpha-Dominant scent that always seemed to hang over his friend, but when he turned, he met Wonshik’s nervous eyes with a glare that caused the younger Alpha to take a step back. Yes, Wonshik was an Alpha, but Hakyeon’s biology had determined that Wonshik was not worthy to have Hakyeon as a Mate, and was therefore useless and powerless to ease Hakyeon’s pain and discomfort. And, discomfort there was, Hakyeon discovered, feeling his jeans tighten and chafe against his overly-sensitive skin.  
Damn! He thought, slamming a fist against the door, causing it to rattle in its frame, and he heard Wonshik voice an apology, and then a promise of some sort to go find someone, and had he just said Taekwoon, or was Hakyeon crazy?  
They lied to me! Hakyeon raged, turning out to look over the city.  
“I’m not supposed to be an Omega!” He screamed, feeling the breath scrape his throat as he shouted. “ I was never supposed to suffer like this! It’s not fair!!”  
Taking a moment to breathe, he mulled over what he had just said. Sure, he sounded like a grade-school student fussing over how much they hated not being able to do something that another student had been able to do, but there was also logic and pain behind the words.

 

No, it was not fair to Hakyeon that he had to suffer a Heat, and yes, he had been lied to. His entire life, all of the doctors and tests that he had gone to see and underwent had told him that he was an Alpha, and not just any Alpha, a Dominant Alpha, and it boosted Hakyeon’s confidence and gave him a power behind every word, and a commanding presence that caused every other person that he came into contact with to listen to him, no matter the matter it was that Hakyeon was talking about at that moment.  
He had auditioned for Jellyfish Entertainment, signed that yes, he was an Alpha at the bottom of the paper, being as Entertainment companies preferred to have Alphas as the idols in their companies, and he had been placed as the leader of the group VIXX, trusted and looked up to by the younger members in the group. Sure, maybe Jaehwan was a Beta, and sure, maybe Hongbin was a weak Alpha, and maybe Sanghyuk needed to mature out of the superiority that he carried around him like a cloak, and maybe Wonshik needed more confidence in himself, and maybe, just maybe, Taekwoon needed to realize just how powerful he was, even when he wasn’t singing, but Hakyeon loved every single one of them just as much as he loved himself, which was quite a compliment on his behalf.  
Jellyfish ENT. had taken him in with wide-open, welcoming arms, and Hakyeon had settled easily into the routine of idol life, assuming the role of mother of the group with good-natured patience and a steady, level head that gave all of the members the strength that they needed for just one more repetition of the song that they were promoting for this comeback. He had heard the rumors that fans had spread, claiming that he was actually an Omega, and that that was why he was not stocky like any of the others in his group, besides Jaehwan, of course. He had heard all of the rumors, had scrolled past fans that shipped him with Taekwoon, and that was when he had began to act more awkwardly around the tall, quiet Alpha, shielding his face so that the other man would not see the blush that took over Hakyeon’s face with every tiny smile that Taekwoon offered.  
Then, the bombshell was dropped, exploding and shattering Hakyeon’s world with the force of its blast. Hakyeon had returned from his bi-annual checkup at the doctor’s office with a slip of paper and a bottle of pills, and he had disappeared into his room, head hanging low with shame. The paper was one that stated that he was in fact, not an Alpha, but an Omega, and the pills were Heat Suppressants, drugs to stop the warmth from crashing over his body in such paralyzing waves as it was known to do.  
For almost a year, Hakyeon kept his gender a secret from the rest of the group, taking the pills with a dedication that instilled a routine in his very psyche until he woke seamlessly around two in the morning to take his pill, and then settle back into his bed for another four hours of sleep. The pills caused him to be sleepy, and gave him an outlook on life that was suddenly bleaker, but Hakyeon squashed all of it, forcing it under his skin to keep his secret safe from his younger members’ minds.  
Just a few days before Hakyeon began suffering his first Heat, the entire group of VIXX had been on an overseas tour, and Hakyeon had brought his pills with him, of course. The show that they had put on was flawless, of course, and Hakyeon never saw a reason to worry about any events that could possibly go awry, a conception that was brought about by the false sense of security that he had come to pull over himself like a warm, comfortable blanket. The pills had never failed him, though he was uncomfortable and snappish for a few days every few months, because although the suppressants could squash just about all of the hormones that caused his Heat to start, and pheromones to start wafting towards the air, enticing Alphas to come and claim him, they could not keep the barest amount of hormones from causing him to become bitter towards the Alphas because none of them would mate him, for none of them knew of Hakyeon’s plight.  
However, the day that the group was scheduled to leave, Hakyeon woke a little later than he usually did, and in the rush to leave the hotel room and make it to the airport on time, Hakyeon had left his little bottle of pills in the end table beside his bed. He had searched his bags frantically for the bottle when he arrived back at the dorm, but to no avail. The pills were safe from him, some thousand miles away, and Hakyeon was doomed. Doomed to suffer a lifetime of pain, and most importantly, doomed to suffer his very first Heat as a newly-presented Omega in a dorm room full of Alphas without any pills to quell his rising desires.

 

Hakyeon slid to the ground, feeling his legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself from crashing straight to the floor of the balcony, and he pulled his knees to his face, resting his forehead on his arms, and he inhaled shakily. The cold outdoors were not so extreme that he could not endure it for the next few days when he was seized by bouts of Heat that would ordinarily have him crawling back to Taekwoon’s side like a helpless puppy. He resolved to stay where he was, but his resolve was nearly broken just a few hours later when someone rapped on the door, causing him to jump, scrambling to his feet to look inside worriedly, only to see the youngest four members of VIXX watching him with scared eyes.  
Wonshik pulled the door open a crack, and inhaled sharply as the smell of Hakyeon’s Heat hit his nose, and then let out a shaky breath.  
“Hyung, it’s okay,” he called through the opening, his eyes warm and steady. Hakyeon didn’t want warm, however, and he bared his teeth at the Alpha, a growl at the base of his throat.  
“Taekwoon’s here now, and he knows what’s wrong with you,” Hongbin piped up, looking over Wonshik’s shoulder at his leader. “He’s okay with you being an Omega, and he said that he would help you with this Heat.”  
Hakyeon scoffed and turned away.  
“Don’t lie to me,” he muttered, sliding down to sit with his back to them all. The door opened a little bit further, and a hand fell on his shoulder. Hakyeon jumped, and almost turned to bite the hand, but stopped when he caught a whiff of Jaehwan’s Beta scent.  
“We aren’t lying, hyung,” Jaehwan said softly. “We aren’t lying, and manager-hyung said that we can leave for about a week to allow you two to work this out. We aren’t judging you for something that you can’t help, and Taekwoon said that he will do anything to help you through this.”  
Hakyeon barked a laugh that sounded almost like a sob.  
“If he’s going to help me, where is he now?” He asked, shivering, wrapping his arms around his knees.  
“He didn’t want to overwhelm you, when he knew that you would already react this way to the news of him being willing to help,” Jaehwan said. Hakyeon turned away, looking over the city, taking in the lights without really seeing them, and exhaled.  
“Take care, hyung,” Jaehwan finally murmured, kissing the top of Hakyeon’s head, then standing up and walking away. Hakyeon waited, and about an hour later, he could smell that the dorm was empty other than the enticing scent of Taekwoon’s strong, Alpha-smell, and he whimpered as the fire in his skin built itself up even stronger. A warm tendril of air snaked out, and Hakyeon glanced over his shoulder to see that the sliding glass door was still cracked open, but he did not dare stand up to close it, since he could barely keep himself from running inside and seeking the release that his body craved from Taekwoon.  
The sun set slowly, and Hakyeon endured the cold that grew even more intense until he could see the first rays of sun peeking up over the horizon. He dropped his head to his knees, increasingly exhausted, but unable to sleep. A knock sounded, and Hakyeon started, his eyes snapping up to meet Taekwoon’s. The Alpha looked just as tired as the Omega felt, and his narrow, dark eyes were irritated, and held not a single shred of the warmth that had caused Hakyeon to reject Wonshik’s kindness, and Hakyeon shivered for an entirely different reason this time.  
The door slid open, and Taekwoon’s scent was so strong that Hakyeon nearly sobbed. Taekwoon was so close to him now, and it took every ounce of self-control that the Omega possessed to keep him from throwing his cold-but-burning body at Taekwoon. “So, are you going to sit outside for a week until your Heat goes away like only an idiot would, or are you going to come inside?” Taekwoon snapped out, his quiet voice tense with something that Hakyeon could not recognize, but surely knew the source of. He stood up and crossed the threshold into the warmth of the dorm, and almost immediately turned to go back outside where his skin did not feel like it would melt right off of his body, only to be stopped by Taekwoon’s arms and wonderfully solid body blocking his way.  
“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Taekwoon muttered, pulling Hakyeon into a hug. The Omega slumped against the Alpha, his senses too overloaded with TaekwoonTaekwoonTaekwoon to function properly, but the Alpha would have none of it.  
“I ran a bath for you. Go get yourself warm, or you really will be sick. You sat outside all night,” the Alpha grumbled, pulling away from Hakyeon and shoving the Omega towards the bathroom. Hakyeon swallowed hard, every ounce of his being screaming to be back in Taekwoon’s embrace, but went to follow his orders anyway. He found, upon entering the bathroom, that the bathtub was full to a perfect depth with warm, steaming water that smelled of fresh mint and lemons, Hakyeon’s favorite smell in the world, and that Taekwoon had set out clothes for Hakyeon to change into, a clean pair of soft pajama pants, and a wifebeater tank top that looked very, very comfortable.  
Peeling his clothes from his skin, Hakyeon slid into the water, and nearly cried from how wonderful it felt, having all of the dirt and sweat fall off of his body into the fresh-smelling water. He smiled, thinking of just how considerate Taekwoon was, and then inhaled, breathing in the smells of beef frying and ramyun noodles boiling, smile growing wider. Taekwoon was indeed considerate, although Hakyeon knew just how tense his Heat was making the Alpha. They were both nervous, the Omega more terrified than the Alpha, but Hakyeon was entirely positive that the nervousness and anxiety would pass. After it was just Taekwoon and they were already very close friends, so it wasn’t like they were strangers, was it?  
Hakyeon scrubbed his body with the lemon soap that Taekwoon had placed within his reach after sitting in the water for a long time, and then stood, draining the water and rubbing the water from his skin with a towel that was so soft that it felt as though he was passing cotton over his body. He pulled his clothes on, and then padded out of the bathroom, breaking out into another sweat as the ever-persistent Heat rose in waves over and over again.  
Taekwoon had set up a table with two bowls of ramyun with beef strips in it, and was sitting in front of it lazily, stirring his own bowl with a single chopstick. Having Taekwoon cook was no new occurrence to the Omega, since the Alpha was the only one in the dorm that could produce food that was decent enough to eat, but something about the timing of the gesture stirred warmth in the pit of Hakyeon’s belly, and caused him to swallow hard as he sat down in front of Taekwoon on the other side of the table, crossing his legs gracefully.  
“You were in there a long time,” Taekwoon said quietly. “I was almost beginning to be worried about you.”  
Hakyeon smiled softly, though it shook.  
“I’m alright,” he returned, looking down at his ramyun with eyes that felt heavy from his lack of sleep.  
“I noticed.”  
The Omega looked up at Taekwoon, only to find the Alpha already started on his meal, then smiled and turned to his own food. His stomach cried for more once Hakyeon had swallowed the first bite and he was surprised; he hadn’t known how hungry he was, so concentrated was he on ridding himself of the heat that swarmed across his skin like so many needles. The two finished their meal in silence, and once Taekwoon had taken the bowls to the kitchen, packed the table away and started on the dishes, Hakyeon settled on the couch, mulling over Jaehwan’s words.  
“He said he would help you with this Heat,” echoed through Hakyeon’s head, and he pouted his lips out. Apparently, “helping” in Taekwoon’s book was entirely different from what Hakyeon had expected, or even wanted, or needed, and though it was nice to have the Alpha doting on him, Hakyeon was becoming impatient, wanting only what an Omega wanted during Heat: to be bred and Bonded to a strong, willing Alpha, and he knew that Taekwoon was more than capable of being that Alpha to Hakyeon, but the Omega just didn’t know why he seemed to be only acting the same as usual towards him.  
A blast of Heat forced Hakyeon forward until he was crouched on the floor, holding his head, and sobbing with the force with which it took him. Taekwoon dropped whatever it was that he had been washing, and ran to Hakyeon, holding him against his body.  
“Please,” Hakyeon whimpered into Taekwoon’s shirt. “Please, Taekwoon. I can’t do this.”  
The Alpha squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Are you sure about this?” He asked the bundle of trembling Omega in his arms.  
“What do you mean?” Hakyeon asked, confused for the moment.  
“Is this what you want?” Taekwoon said, desperately holding his breath, waiting for the elder’s response. Hakyeon gasped for air, the warmth in his body too much for him to handle, and he pressed against Taekwoon’s body, because Taekwoon was not warm, not warm-hearted, and not warm-bodied, and the last thing that Hakyeon needed at the moment was any more warmth. Taekwoon was cold, his eyes cold and his manner cold, and cold was what Hakyeon needed to extinguish the fire that burned in the pit of his belly.  
Hakyeon nodded, and Taekwoon began leaning his head down to kiss the very top of Hakyeon’s head, but the Omega was not going to wait any longer, and he placed the burning palm of a small hand on the back of Taekwoon’s neck and drove the Alpha down to meet his lips. Finally, connected at last, Hakyeon smiled, and the jolt that seared between them caused Taekwoon to flinch before he relaxed into the touch, a soft puff of air hitting Hakyeon’s cheek as the Alpha exhaled.  
Pulling back, Hakyeon whispered again, “Please,” and the last reserves that Taekwoon had fell away and had him scooping the Omega up into his arms, cradling him against his body as though he was shielding the Omega from any other warmth that could cause Hakyeon misery beyond what was already searing through his veins and deteriorating him into a shaking mess of overly-warm Omega.  
Taekwoon dropped Hakyeon onto the bed in Hakyeon’s room, and the Omega fell onto the cool, clean sheets with a muffled thud and he immediately reached for Taekwoon. The Alpha hesitated a moment, and then knelt beside the bed, holding Hakyeon’s hand and meeting the Omega’s frenzied stare with a level, clear one of his own.  
“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Taekwoon asked again. Hakyeon shivered, and then nodded firmly. He wanted Taekwoon, wanted him even when he wasn’t in Heat, wanted his cool, firm body to press against his burning, sensitive skin, and god, he wanted Taekwoon so badly. Taekwoon tugged Hakyeon into a sitting position, the Omega’s legs hanging off of the bed, and Taekwoon kneeling between them, his face level with Hakyeon’s chin. He reached up to capture Hakyeon’s lips, and the Omega gasped, fingers finding the back of Taekwoon’s head and pulling him closer until the edge of the bed dug into the Alpha’s stomach and pushed the air out of his lungs. He chuckled, and pushed Hakyeon back until the Omega was laying down, Taekwoon now standing between his knees, reconnecting their lips again.  
Hakyeon’s desperation prompted his movements to become more and more frantic, his hands sliding down Taekwoon’s body to slide up under the Alpha’s shirt. He was halted when Taekwoon grabbed his hands and broke the kiss, and he looked up at the younger man in surprise. Taekwoon’s eyes were cold, which was no surprise to Hakyeon, since the lion was always cold, but given the circumstances, it caused the Omega to shiver with a terror that his Heat would not be relieved by the Alpha standing over him.  
“Don’t do that,” Taekwoon breathed against Hakyeon’s lips, and then the Omega remembered: Taekwoon was very conscious about his body, and never let anybody see his abdominal muscles, which Hakyeon considered foolish, given that Taekwoon spent more hours in the gym than Wonshik and Hongbin combined. Hakyeon pulled one of his hands free from Taekwoon’s crushing grip, and used it to push some of the silky black hair off of Taekwoon’s forehead.  
“There’s nothing to be worried about,” he whispered, kissing Taekwoon carefully. “You’re perfect.”  
Taekwoon huffed, his eyes even more like ice, and made to pull back, only to be stopped by a pleading whine that broke from Hakyeon’s lips as he moved away.  
“You don’t mean that,” he said, his quiet voice even lower and quieter. Hakyeon shook his head.  
“I do mean it, though,” Hakyeon cried. “You’re amazing, and I don’t want anybody but you to do this for me, no matter how strong another Alpha may be. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry that you don’t love yourself as much as I love you, but please, Taekwoon. Don’t leave me; not now.”  
Taekwoon’s eyes lost a tiny shred of their coldness, and Hakyeon’s heart soared as the Alpha stepped closer and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was full of fire, but not a fire of the type that raged under Hakyeon’s skin, but a fire that was cold as ice and burned against Hakyeon’s lips and caused the fire that was centered in the pit of Hakyeon’s belly to grow even stronger until his forehead shone with sweat, and the air around the two grew warm and heavy with Heat.  
Hakyeon relaxed. He had no time for Taekwoon’s insecurities and he knew that the younger man would ease up in time and trust Hakyeon, and judging by the way that Taekwoon was starting to release breathy little pants into the kisses as Hakyeon’s hands slid down his chest and across his back, trusting Hakyeon would come sooner than the Alpha had probably predicted.  
The Heat was taking over Hakyeon’s mind, and he knew that Taekwoon was going to be feeling it, too, and so he raised his hips to press against Taekwoon’s leg, whining with need. Taekwoon did not break the kiss, did not press down against the Omega, instead sliding a hand down the Omega’s body to cup the elder’s crotch with one large, strong hand. Hakyeon nearly choked, eyes flying open wide as Taekwoon applied pressure with his fingers. Taekwoon laughed a cold laugh, and Hakyeon could do nothing but gasp as the Heat made a sensation that was already pleasurable into a sensation that took over his body and caused a coil in his stomach to form.  
Taekwoon palmed Hakyeon’s hardness, and just as Hakyeon’s breathing became shaky and erratic, he ceased, bringing the Omega rocketing into a sitting position, hair mussed and cheeks flushed just the perfect shade of pink.  
“Please,” the Omega gasped again, and Taekwoon’s hands slid up under Hakyeon’s shirt, sliding the cloth up and over Hakyeon’s head and freeing his arms. Sure, Hakyeon was not nearly as muscular as the Alpha was, but the subtle lines and curves of the muscles that he did have were beautiful, and Taekwoon’s mouth felt suddenly dry.

 

He had spent many days at the practice studio, hiding out in one of the singing rooms just so that he could watch Hakyeon dance without a shirt on, admiring the way that the elder’s body would curve and dip, and taking in the way that the droplets of sweat would run down Hakyeon’s neck. He loved to watch the muscles in Hakyeon’s throat work as the Omega, then an Alpha, would drink from a bottle of water. The nights that he stayed behind to watch Hakyeon, he always stayed behind just a few minutes after Hakyeon had left to relieve the tightness that had grown in his jeans, coming into his palm with a choked gasp and breathing Hakyeon’s name from lips that shook with the aftershocks of pleasure.

“I know,” Hakyeon said as he watched Taekwoon’s eyes pass over his body. “I know you watch me dance, and I know it gets you off.”  
The Alpha’s eyes grew wide.  
“How did you know that?” He asked, placing one hand on each of Hakyeon’s narrow, burning hips.  
“Because I stay even later than you, listening to you get yourself off and saying my name,” the Omega laughed. Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed and he moved his mouth down to Hakyeon’s collarbones to nip at the sensitive skin just above the elder’s pectoral muscle.  
“Does that get you off?” Taekwoon asked, nosing down to the waistband of Hakyeon’s sweats. The Omega whined, the heat of Taekwoon’s mouth so close to where he wanted it, to where he needed it, and he let his knees fall apart even further to allow Taekwoon to rest his weight on the Omega’s body.  
Hakyeon whimpered.  
“Do you want it to be what gets me off?” He asked, choking on air again as Taekwoon pulled down the sweats. The Alpha looked up at him from down on Hakyeon’s body, his eyes like twin icicles, and the Omega shivered. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Taekwoon pulled it over his head, and Hakyeon bolted up immediately, his hands searching every single ridge of muscle on Taekwoon’s torso.  
“See?” He breathed. “You’re beautiful.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes and pressed Hakyeon’s hand to his heart. Moving his face closer to Hakyeon’s, his eyes crinkled into a smile that was still cold, but held a tenderness that had the Omega shaking and glad that he was sitting down. The Alpha then dropped Hakyeon’s hand and started marking Hakyeon’s darkly tanned skin with his teeth and lips, searching across his torso and neck for the one spot that would have the Omega whimpering and whining beneath him. He found it just below the hinge of the elder’s jaw, and he nipped at it just to see Hakyeon squirm.  
Bodies pressed together, the contrast between burning-hot skin and cool, taut skin pulled over muscles that contracted with each breath, chests heaving with each breath made Hakyeon’s head felt like it was about to explode. He pulled away from Taekwoon, though it almost caused him physical pain, settling down at the head of the bed, back cradled by the soft, plush pillows, eyebrow quirked at the Alpha and eyes inviting him to rejoin the Omega. Taekwoon did not miss a beat, gracefully walking on his knees to meet Hakyeon. The Omega reached his arms out and wrapped them around Taekwoon.  
“Are you ready?” Taekwoon asked him, his eyes dark. Hakyeon stared back, likening Taekwoon’s eyes to the far reaches of space, dark, cold, and full of light, and he decided right then that he liked the sight of Taekwoon’s eyes dark with lust and light. He nodded, not wanting to wait even a half-second longer, and Taekwoon’s hands slid down to press against Hakyeon’s hips.  
“Are you sure about this?” He asked again, only to have Hakyeon nod impatiently.  
“Yes, yes, I’m sure, Taekwoon,” he snipped, his body shuddering as Taekwoon slid a hand across the flat, soft planes of his stomach.  
The pressure of the Heat was residing with the presence of an Alpha, and he tried to relax, but the warmth that crashed over and over again against his eyes would give him no rest. The desire to be Mated was lessening and Hakyeon was slowly and carefully drawing Taekwoon in until the Alpha was just as helpless and powerless to resist the instinctual pull towards the other.  
“Please. Please…..” Hakyeon breathed, holding onto the sheets with shaking hands as Taekwoon slid his boxers down his legs and threw them aside. The Alpha’s slender fingers slid down and teased into the groove where Hakyeon’s thighs met his groin, and the Omega jerked, a whine searing itself from his throat.  
Why had he waited so long outside when the most pleasurable part of his Heat was inside and in the form of the most kind-but-cold Alpha in the world? Why had he tried to deny himself what he truly wanted?  
Questions rose in Hakyeon’s mind faster and faster until all thoughts ceased altogether and just having Taekwoon’s face pressed into his neck, breath hot against Hakyeon’s burning skin and his fingers sliding down to where Hakyeon needed him most, sliding a single digit inside of the tight heat of Hakyeon’s body and crooking his finger so that the Omega saw stars.  
“Oh,” Hakyeon breathed, his muscles so tight that he shook.  
“You have to relax,” Taekwoon said. Hakyeon’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and some of the color had drained from his face.  
“It.. Hurts,” Hakyeon whimpered, his eyes falling open even wider as Taekwoon added another finger. The Alpha looked up at Hakyeon’s eyes, and then froze. His eyes were brimming with tears, and his head was thrown back, biting his lip with white teeth to keep him from crying out with pain.  
“Just relax,” the Alpha whispered. Hakyeon nodded, and Taekwoon felt just a little bit of the tension in the Omega’s body dissipate. An idea struck him, and he began to kiss the elder sweetly, his tongue teasing Hakyeon’s and making the Omega moan against his lips.  
Taking Hakyeon’s attention away from Taekwoon’s curious fingers proved to be much simpler than he had anticipated, and in just a few minutes, Hakyeon’s body had relaxed entirely, and Taekwoon had eased another finger inside without the Omega noticing. Crooking his fingers, he teased against something deep inside Hakyeon, and the elder gasped, fingers digging into Taekwoon’s back.  
“T-Taekwoon,” he gasped, pressing his cheek against the younger’s. Taekwoon’s laugh thundered through his chest and he pulled his fingers away, causing the elder to whimper at the loss. Pulling back, Taekwoon rose to his knees, fingers loosening first his belt, and then the clasp of his jeans, sliding both jeans and boxers off and tossing them to a corner of the room to be found later.  
“I’m here,” the Alpha assured Hakyeon, lying back down to press their chests together. “I’m right here.”  
Hakyeon suddenly arched almost entirely off of the bed as something that was considerably larger than Taekwoon’s fingers entered his body, sending a sensation that was similar to what Hakyeon guessed being ripped apart was like up his spine. Tears welled in his eyes, and he clung to Taekwoon’s back, his thighs pressed against Taekwoon’s waist, face buried in the Alpha’s shoulder. Taekwoon offered quiet, shushing noises to which Hakyeon barely responded to. Arms shaking with the effort of staying still and holding himself up above Hakyeon, Taekwoon began panting, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Hakyeon’s tightness was almost too much for him to take, his head filled with little, white, glowing lights that nearly blocked his vision.  
“Relax a bit and move with me,” he growled, unable to stop his hips from moving forward just a little bit. Hakyeon gasped as Taekwoon moved, his body steeled from head to toe, then, as Taekwoon slid a hand between their bodies to wrap around Hakyeon’s own hard length, his muscles finally lost all of their tension. Taking the way that Hakyeon had begun to moan and whine, Taekwoon began to set a rhythm with his hips, a push and a pull back that was slow, but oh-so wonderful. Hakyeon’s eyes slid shut, and he began to breath easier, at least until Taekwoon stopped moving.  
Opening his eyes to look up at the Alpha, he tilted his head to the side.  
“Everything okay?” He asked, blinking slowly. Taekwoon bit his lip. Hakyeon was beautiful, and the warmth and tightness of his body was everything that he had dreamed of all of those nights when he stayed behind to watch Hakyeon practice. Taekwoon nodded and set his hands firmer on Hakyeon’s hips, tilting the elder’s body up just slightly so that he could start his rhythm up again at a different angle.  
“The answer is yes, by the way,” Hakyeon said after a while, his voice tight against the coil that was growing tighter deep inside his stomach. Taekwoon looked down at him, cold eyes full of curiosity. Hakyeon saw the confusion in the Alpha’s eyes and he laughed. The Heat was settling, having an Alpha taking care of all of the extra warmth for him, and he felt better than he had in ages.  
“I did get off knowing that you were getting off on me. I stayed even later than you did,” Hakyeon whispered, leaning up to speak directly into Taekwoon’s ear. The Alpha let a growl loose and slammed forward into Hakyeon’s body. For some reason, just the very idea of Hakyeon whispering his name in secret as Taekwoon had believed that he had done was enough to bring forth a new, primal instinct that had him driving even deeper into Hakyeon’s body.  
“Taek- Taekwoon, I-“ Hakyeon sputtered, his eyes closed tightly. The regularity with which he had been rolling back into Taekwoon was lost, and the Alpha felt Hakyeon’s body grow tight around him as Hakyeon came, warm liquid painting their chests. The Omega panted, lips hanging open, and he relaxed even further. Not far behind was Taekwoon, the tightness of Hakyeon’s body and the thought of the Omega jerking himself off because of Taekwoon himself enough to send him over the edge, pressing deep inside to allow a knot to swell and trap him against Hakyeon’s body.  
Hakyeon let his head fall to the side, baring his neck to Taekwoon, who swallowed. The soft, tan skin was so tempting, the scent of it so enticing, and the warmth of Hakyeon’s body so soothing that Taekwoon dropped his head to lick at the sweaty skin gently. Hakyeon jolted, and threaded shaky fingers through Taekwoon’s hair.  
“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Do it.”  
Taekwoon breathed against Hakyeon’s skin, his body trembling. Could it be true? Was Hakyeon truly asking him to claim him, to mark him as Taekwoon’s own?  
“Do it,” Hakyeon said again, this time more of a demand than a statement, and Taekwoon opened his jaws, setting his teeth against Hakyeon’s skin and claiming him gently, the coldness of his body causing Hakyeon to shiver as blood ran in tiny rivers down his neck from the claim-mark. Taekwoon pulled back after marking Hakyeon, wiping his mouth and kissing the Omega again. Hakyeon kissed him back, and used a lazy, heavy hand to pull the blanket up around their bodies. Without the fire of Heat under his skin anymore, and with the air conditioning blowing cool air onto their sweat-sticky bodies, he was becoming quite chilled, despite Taekwoon’s solid, sturdy body being pressed right against his own.  
The Alpha remained lying atop Hakyeon for a while, and then rolled the two of them to the side. Hakyeon grunted as he tried to find a position that was more comfortable, then found it and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Taekwoon glanced at the clock, and then smiled. It was only a few minutes after noon, and they had the entire dorm to themselves for a week. He could only imagine what could and would come about, and looked warmly down at the Omega that was pressed against his chest.

At the end of the week, Wonshik pushed the door open after knocking, nose up and questing through the air, only to find that the smell of something delicious was hovering about the dorm, and his two hyungs were in the living room. Jaehwan piled in behind him, Hongbin and Sanghyuk close behind, and all of them inhaled as the wonderful smells of fried rice and beef touched their noses.  
Heading straight into the kitchen, the youngest four members of VIXX grabbed bowls and helped themselves from a giant pot of food, then headed into the living room. Taekwoon and Hakyeon were seated on the couch, the Omega curled under Taekwoon’s protective arm, the two of them watching television without much interest.  
“How was your week?” Hakyeon asked casually, looking up at the others with eyes full of warm, genuine curiosity.  
“It was boring,” Wonshik offered, taking in the white bandage around Hakyeon’s throat.  
“Yeah, we missed you guys,” Hongbin admitted, settling down onto the floor with his food. Hakyeon smiled, and looked up at Taekwoon.  
“Well, we didn’t miss you very much,” the Omega said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Hurry up and eat; we have practice in thirty minutes.”  
The rest of VIXX groaned and grumbled in a good-natured way, polishing off what food was left in their bowls quickly, then dragging their overnight bags into their rooms. Hakyeon remained nestled against Taekwoon’s side until the younger members were finished with unpacking and eating, then stood, clapping his hands to signal that it was time to go.  
They all trooped down the stairs, into the car, and then headed into the practice studio, all of them stretching and calling insults to one another. Taekwoon caught Hakyeon’s arm just as the Omega was about to enter the room, pulling him back. The elder smiled up at his tall Alpha, then stood on his toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
“Oh, save it for the bedroom,” Jaehwan called, making the two separate with a tiny laugh.  
Sure, they would save it for the bedroom later, and yes, sure they had many things to discover about each other and their bodies, but no, now was not the time. They had plenty of time for that later.

 

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> heh. this needs to be edited. ill do it later 
> 
> -.-
> 
> Comments are love!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Makk~~


End file.
